fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mortal Kombat Vs. Street Fighter
Mortal Kombat Vs. Street Fighter '''( MK Vs. SF) 'is a crossover fighting game between NetherRealm's Studios's Mortal Kombat and Capcom's Street Fighter series. This game is available on the PC, Nintendo Wii U, 3DS, Playstation 3, Vita, and 4, and the Xbox 360 and One systems. It was developed by BlooderVirus and published by NetherRealm Studios and Capcom. Gameplay The game set to step for update by CloudAirplane have a familiar finisher the complete from Mortal Kombat VIII and Street Fighter VIII. Plot The game takes place right after Raiden and Ryu repel invasion from their universe. A sudden attack by the both of them simultaneously in their separate universe, causing a accidental merge of ''Mortal Kombat ''and ''Street Fighter villains, Shao Kahn and M. Bison, causing a creation of a new villain named Shikon. As Shikon was created, causing the two universes to merge together. If allowed to continue, both universe will explode. Characters from both universe begin to fluctuate in power, becoming stronger. Characters Mortal Kombat * Scorpion * Sub-Zero * Johnny Cage * Liu Kang * Kung Lao * Jax Briggs * Sonya Blade * Kitana * Raiden * Kano * Reptile * Baraka * Mileena * D'Vorah * Sektor * Ecton * Quan Chi * Tremor * Ermac * Goro Street Fighter * Ryu * Ken * Chun-Li * Guile * Blanka * Cammy * Sagat * Vega * Balrog * Mike Haggar * Q * Twelve * Dhalsim * Ibuki * Rufus * Sakura * Alex * E.Honda * R. Mika * Zangief Unlockable Mortal Kombat * Shao Kahn * Cyrax (Super MK Vs. SF) * Jade (Super MK Vs. SF) * Noob Sailbot (Super MK Vs. SF) * Shang Tsung (Super MK Vs. SF) * Smoke (Super MK Vs. SF) * Rain (Super MK Vs. SF) * Kintaro (Super MK Vs. SF) * Fujin (Super MK Vs. SF) * Havik (Super MK Vs. SF) * Kenshi (Ultimate MK Vs. SF) * Sheeva (Ultimate MK Vs. SF) * Nightwolf (Ultimate MK Vs. SF) * Drahmin (Ultimate MK Vs. SF) * Mavado (Ultimate MK Vs. SF) * Hsu Hao (Ultimate MK Vs. SF) * Frost (Hyper MK Vs. SF) * Shinnok (Hyper MK Vs. SF) * Onaga (Hyper MK Vs. SF) * Sareena (Mega MK Vs. SF) * Bo'Rai Cho (Mega MK Vs. SF) * Kai (Mega MK Vs. SF) * Nitara (Mega Vs. SF) * Moloch (Hyper Mega MK Vs. SF) * Hotaru (Hyper Mega MK Vs. SF) * Tri-Borg (Hyper Mega MK Vs. SF) * Dhoenix (Hyper Mega MK Vs. SF) * Geolon (Hyper Mega MK Vs. SF) * Vox Miker (Hyper Mega MK Vs. SF) * Karona (Hyper Mega MK Vs. SF) Street Fighter * M.Bison * Dee Jay (Super MK Vs. SF) * Fei Long (Super MK Vs. SF) * Karin (Super MK Vs. SF) * Necalli (Super MK Vs. SF) * Rashid (Super MK Vs. SF) * Juri (Super MK Vs. SF) * Hakan (Super MK Vs. SF) * Eagle (Super MK Vs. SF) * Birdie (Super MK Vs. SF) * Rose (Ultimate MK Vs. SF) * Hugo (Ultimate MK Vs. SF) * Poison (Ultimate MK Vs. SF) * C.Viper (Ultimate MK Vs. SF) * Guy (Ultimate MK Vs. SF) * Cody (Ultimate MK Vs. SF) * Akuma (Hyper MK Vs. SF) * T.Hank (Hyper MK Vs. SF) * Seth (Hyper MK Vs. SF) * Dan Hibiki (Mega MK Vs. SF) * Abel (Mega MK Vs. SF) * Urien (Mega MK Vs. SF) * Gill (Mega MK Vs. SF) * Yun (Hyper Mega MK Vs. SF) * Yang (Hyper Mega MK Vs. SF) * Cracker Jack (Hyper Mega MK Vs. SF) * D.Dark (Hyper Mega MK Vs. SF) * Darun (Hyper Mega MK Vs. SF) * Skullomania (Hyper Mega MK Vs. SF) * Hokuto (Hyper Mega MK Vs. SF) Boss Character Shikon Arenas # The Armory # The Pit # Dead Pool # Living Forest # Cathedral # Kahn's Arena # Goro's Lair # Special Force Base # Lin Kuei Temple # Sky Temple # Pitstop 109 # S.I.N Labrotories # Festival at the Old Temple # Run-Down Back Alley # Cruise Ship Stern # Half-Pipe # Crowded Downtown # City of Chaos # Antarctic # Crystal of Power Category:PC Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:PlayStation 3 Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Netherrealms Studios Category:Capcom Category:Mortal Kombat (series) Category:Street Fighter (series) Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Games Category:Crossover Fighting Games Category:Fighting Games